


for luck

by gaydisasterdanvers



Series: tumblr kiss prompts [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Kissing, ReignCorp, They're In Love Your Honor, beautiful business bitches, early reigncorp, i promise i can sell you on this ship, i'll make a powerpoint one day, if you don't ship it you should, it's fluff mostly, sam arias in a tie, soft shit, we stan these beautiful idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaydisasterdanvers/pseuds/gaydisasterdanvers
Summary: Something about the way Sam’s eyes are on her- curiously dark but softened by Lena’s previous admissions makes her impulsive. Reckless. Stupid, even. Pushing up on her toes, Lena presses the faintest of kisses to the corner of Sam’s shy smile. For what feels like forever, she lingers there, feeling the way the woman freezes at the contact.--reigncorp first kiss prompt fill.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Arias/Lena Luthor
Series: tumblr kiss prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127651
Comments: 34
Kudos: 109





	for luck

**Author's Note:**

> **based on a tumblr kiss prompt**
> 
> first kiss- reigncorp
> 
> my tumblr: gaydisasterdanvers  
> 

_I never thought I'd find a love like this  
__There's no need to hide that feeling we get  
Whenever we touch we can't resist  
We go back to our first date  
Our first kiss_

\---

Lena Luthor isn’t often kept waiting. But as the minute hand on the lobby’s large clock ticks it’s way past the quarter mark, she begins to grow a bit restless. It isn’t unusual for Samantha Arias to be late- rushing in with an apologetic grin and her arms overflowing with paperwork. A few minutes here or there, but never to the point of worry. However, as the clock drifts further and further from the time they’d scheduled to meet in the lobby, the unease begins to creep in and settle in the pit of her stomach.  
  


They’d been scheduled to meet in the lobby at 8 A.M. sharp. And while it was easy to excuse a few minutes, coming up on 20 is a bit much- they’re due to meet with their German clients in a little under an hour.   
  


Sam might be a bit tardy on occasion, but she was reliable.  
  


This? Well, this is completely unlike her.  
  


They haven’t worked together long, a few months, but this is their first overseas trip. Sam’s first opportunity to run the floor in front of one of their more formidable clients. It’s not a job she’d entrust to just anyone, let alone someone so new. But what Sam lacks in experience she makes up for in whip-quick wits, easy confidence and a grin capable of subduing even the most aggressive board members. Afterall, that’s why Lena had chosen her for the role. She was determined, driven and committed to success.  
  


It certainly didn’t hurt that she was absolutely stunning. All honey-eyed, sun-bronzed and legs for days that you’d have to be blind to not notice.  
  


That’s just an added bonus.  
  


Sam is the closest thing to a friend that Lena’s had in a long time. The first person she’s trusted with her time, who hasn’t run for the hills at the mention of her family name. Sam brings her coffee and homemade baked goods, pushes a tupperware of leftovers across the desk on days she knows Lena will forget to eat. There is an indescribable aura about her- something that radiates warmth and gentle care. It’s comfortable in a way that sometimes makes her forget that Sam is her employee.   
  


She tries Sam’s cell, no answer.  
  


She rationalizes that maybe it’s just the jet-lag, after all, Sam was new to international travel. Ordering two coffees from the lobby’s cafe, she buys Sam another few minutes before deciding that the worry outweighs her patience and climbs into an elevator to the fourth floor. It’d be irresponsible for her not to, of course.   
  


It’s quiet outside her door, the long hallway devoid of human presence. A ‘ _do not disturb_ ’ sign hangs haphazardly from the doorknob and she ignores the request, balancing both drinks in one hand so she can knock at the door.   
  


Silence.  
  


“Sam?” Lena says as she raps her knuckles one more time against wood.  
  


A muffled string of curses, the distinct sound of paper shuffling.   
  


“It’s open!”   
  


Lena carefully tries the knob and slips inside the room, taking note of the state of disarray. There are papers strewn about the dresser and across the bed. A damp towel has been discarded in a ball on the floor along with what appears to be a pair of pajama pants, adorned with images of bacon, eggs and pancakes. _Sam would_ , Lena thinks with a soft smile. An oversized NCU sweatshirt hangs over the top of the flat screen TV.   
  


Her presence goes unacknowledged other than a quick wave- more of a flick of her wrist in Lena’s general direction than much else. Sam’s head is bowed, eyes poring over a print out of L Corp’s 3rd quarter earnings as she mumbles unintelligible facts and figures to herself.   
  


“Sam-” she begins slowly, carefully edging into the space Sam occupies in front of the mirror to set the coffees on the polished wood.   
  


While this gets her to lift her head in recognition of the CEO’s presence, it doesn’t put an end to the flow of words from her lips. Instead, she talks louder- more clearly- and involves her hands in the mix. She gesticulates wildly, narrowly avoiding a collision with Lena’s nose as she makes a point about the shift in L Corp’s focus since Lex’s… _incident_.   
  


“ _Samantha,_ ” Lena says firmly as she rests a steady hand between the woman’s shoulder blades, feeling the firm muscle tense and then relax beneath her palm, “Turn around.”  
  


The taller woman’s shoulders slump, hands dropping with a slap against her thighs with a dramatic sigh as she reluctantly obeys, “Lena-”  
  


The familiar easy confidence slips, falling with the weight from her shoulders. It’s a look she knows all too well- something she dealt with early in her involvement with Luthor Corp under Lex’s watch. The first time she traveled, spearheaded an acquisition of a company that was less than enthused by the seemingly hostile takeover. She’d spent the night between spreadsheets and near tears- rehearsing until the sun broke across the horizon.   
  


It’s one of the things that drew her to Sam Arias in the first place. The single light in a row of darkened windows. The determination and dedication to success. Attention to detail and immense fear of failure. It’s a crippling anxiety that wraps like a vice and tightens as the deadline approaches.   
  


“Do you know why I entrusted you with this particular job?” Lena interrupts, questioning with a soft hum as she gently pushes the hair from Sam’s face, tucking each side behind and ear.  
  


Sam’s eyes narrow, curious and unsure, before reluctantly lifting to meet her gaze.  
  


“It isn’t because you’re my friend, or I expect to see you fail. Quite the opposite, actually. I know that you’re one of the few people who I can count on to lead this company, to win contracts and hold their own when the client gives pushback. You’re brilliant, and you’re self made. That’s a one up on me, mind you. Take that as you will.”  
  


Sam opens her mouth to respond and Lena raises a single finger to silence her protests.  
  


Lena’s hands smooth over her friend’s shoulders, pressing free the wrinkles in the fabric before drifting to the starched collar. She feels the bob of Sam swallowing hard as fingers ghost across the soft skin between her collarbones, the rounded hollow prominent as she fastens the shirt’s final button. She continues, “You have, in my opinion, proven time and time again that you know exactly how to run the boardroom. And this seems like a big step, I can understand that, but regardless of the outcome you will still be my right hand woman because it isn’t your fault. I will still trust you with this company. We’ll get past it and we’ll move on to bigger and better things.”  
  


Carefully, she plays with the uneven knot of Sam’s tie, adjusting until it fits squarely between the collar’s starched points. Tugging her lower lip between her teeth, Lena’s eyes drift from the knot, downward, deeming her work satisfactory with a grin as she meets Sam’s gaze.   
  


“There,” Lena says quietly, brushing a fingertip down the length of silk before tapping at the silver buckle at Sam’s waist, “You’re going to do _great_.”  
  


A beat passes between them.   
  


Something about the way Sam’s eyes are on her- curiously dark but softened by Lena’s previous admissions makes her impulsive. Reckless. Stupid, even. Pushing up on her toes, Lena presses the faintest of kisses to the corner of Sam’s shy smile. For what feels like forever, she lingers there, feeling the way the woman freezes at the contact.   
  


It isn’t what she had planned, and looking back maybe it wasn’t necessarily her greatest idea but there is something so _magnetizing_ about Samantha Arias that she can’t help but shower her in compliments and care. It’s all that she deserves and more. But when she drops back onto her feet, and offers a small embarrassed smile, Sam blinks back at her with gorgeously innocent doe eyes, confusion etched into her furrowed brows.   
  


“For good luck,” Lena explains as though it’s somehow a sufficient excuse for her to kiss an employee or her best friend. Or to distract from the way her cheeks flush from the brief contact.   
  


“Then you should… probably do it again,” Sam’s voice, hushed and hoarse, cracks over the suggestion, “You know- to be sure. I need all the good luck I can-”  
  


It’s the confirmation she needs, hand twisting tightly in the tie around her neck, pulling Sam forward to cut off her words. Lena kisses her fully, the way she’s been quietly dreaming about for months. The folder in Sam’s grasp slips to the floor, palms sliding across Lena’s hips and up the length of her spine. Long forgotten are the spreadsheets and data she’d been agonizing over all morning- the only focus now is the way Lena overwhelms all her senses. The way her lips are soft yet demanding of attention, her fingers caressing along the line of buttons of her blouse, the taste of coffee on her breath.   
  


Sam kisses the same way she does everything else- with ease and confidence. Her lips are soft, yet incessant and determined as they move against Lena’s. It’s slow and exploratory, controlled but only barely. And god, if they had more time, Lena might come completely unhinged.   
  


“You know, I’ve got several meetings this week that I might need some luck for,” Sam muses suggestively as she skims her fingers down the seam of Lena’s dress, over the swell of her hip and back upwards.   
  


Lena pauses as though she actually has to consider for a moment, “I think that can be arranged. I’ll have Jess pencil you in.”  
  


Sam smiles against her, continuing to press small pecks across her plump lower lip.   
  


“We’re going to be late if you don’t cut that out,” Lena murmurs, dropping her hold on Sam’s tie as she tries to escape the onslaught of Sam’s mouth over her skin.   
  


“One more,” Sam argues with a pout as she tries to chase Lena’s mouth with her own.  
  


“Sam-” the younger woman protests, the warm grin on her face betraying the tone of her voice.   
  


“Lena. You started this. One more. _Please?”  
  
_

“I’ve created a monster,” Lena jokes with a roll of her eyes. The mistake she makes is looking at Sam, the way her brown eyes beg and her kiss-swollen lips pout dramatically. Hooking her fingers in the woman’s belt loops, she pulls her flush, answering the request with another searing kiss.  
  


They’re 15 minutes late to the meeting.   
  


[Lena blames it on traffic. The lipstick smeared in the corner of Sam’s lips tells another story.]


End file.
